cursed_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan
'''Logan '''is one of the founding members of Cursed Gods. He was born missing a chromosome, causing his IQ and general intelligence to be very low compared to others. But he makes up for it with his godly powers and his good music creation skills. He is the creator of the hit Cursed Gods song, Bonzi Fucks Everyone. Appearance Logan is very tall. His teeth are crooked and in desperate need of correction through braces. His hair is very dark brown, almost seeming black, as pointed out by Brady Kinnison. He is quite tall and skinny. He commonly is seen wearing red shirts, and button ups. He looks very retarded overall. Sometimes he wears a fedora he bought at Walmart one time, but it's ironic, I swear. Personality Logan is a comedic genius, a great song writer, and is quite the good father. He sometimes finds phrases that he tends to repeat often, for a period of time. He says "bruh" and "bruh moment" a lot, but really only online. He hardly ever says them in real life. He is very different online than he is in real life, but he does show some real life traits online. He has retardation, autism, loose chromosome syndrome, ADHD, among many, many, other mental disorders. At least, most assume so. He's never been properly diagnosed with any of these, but he shows many of the symptoms. He likes listening to music very often, mostly classic rock, jazz, and new wave, but he is open to basically any genre. Except for country, that shit is garbage. He is quite laid back about most things, though he is absolutely terrible in most bad situations, his chromosomes seemingly shutting off in any of them. He is able to control his anger quite well, despite his autism, due to his ability to release his anger through dark thoughts, such as thoughts brutal mutilation of people. History Origin Back in World War II, a man named Chaddius Stevens discovered a meteor underground in a deserted war zone. He was quite the chad, so he decided to stick his genitalia in a small hole in the space rock. It turned out there was life in this rock. But it was not fully developed, and it couldn't be without the help of another creature's sperm. After he ejaculated into the hole in the meteor, the life began to take in the sperm, beginning the developmental process. This unfinished life would become the same species as the parent. After many years, the life finally developed, and Logan woke up at the meteor's side, on December 19th, 2003. Logan was raised as a child soldier by his technical father, Chaddius Stevens. He went through grueling hardships every day. After a while of this training, he was put through the same trials that his father went through, which made his father, and him, a god. Current Time In current time, Logan founded his multi million dollar company, Cursed Gods, along side Daniel. He is the primary creator of music for the company, as well as the main director. He also makes art for the company when needed. His career, outside of the company, is creating art in mspaint, only using a mouse. While the art isn't amazing, it's quite good considering the conditions it's made in. Logan very began the historical event, The Mole Holocaust, in 2019, also with Daniel. He aided Daniel in trying to turn Daniel's adoptive son, Bottles, into a mole killing machine, for the event.